


Simplicity and Similarity{HIATUS}

by FictionalFeli



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Injury, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalFeli/pseuds/FictionalFeli
Summary: Magnus finds a man in the snow and decides to take him home. His simple life is about to get a lot more complicated....
Kudos: 19





	1. A discovery

_Magnus is a simple man. The kind of man who likes to have a drink with friends when the opportunity presents itself. A people person but at the same time an independent sort, evident by the location of his cabin just outside his small town. A simple woodsman, doing oddjobs here and there, his livelihood just enough to support himself. All in all a comfortable guy. Yes Magnus is a simple man living a simple life. However, unbeknownst to him, fate was about to make his life a bit more complicated….._

* * *

There was a man buried underneath the snow.

Magnus didn’t know what to make of this.

He had set out this early winter afternoon, axe in hand, to get his weekly round of firewood from the forest. He nearly walked right passed it, thinking the arm sticking out of it to be a trick of light as it’d be absurd for anyone to be under such a pile of snow. But not being one to overthink things he decided to check on the body.

Moving closer and sheathing his axe in his back he used his gloved hands to clear out the snow and uncover the poor sap who was there alive or not.

Magnus gently rolled the man out of the snow heap and unto his back. The amount of blood on the man’s upper body which was now caked and slightly frozen startled Magnus, even more so that the man was completely bare. He checked for a pulse

_There but faint. He had to get this guy out of here._

As he gently lifted the man up, a million questions ran through Magnus’s head

_What am I doing? Who is this guy? How long has he been out here? Where did all this blood come from?_

But he had made his decision and this stranger was now his responsibility. He took of his coat and wrapped it around the unconscious man. His cabin wasn't too far away so he could bear the cold wind for a little while. Lifting the man in his arms he noted that the stranger was surprisingly heavier than he looked but he managed.

The questions could be answered later he just needed to make sure the poor guy was alright. The fact that this man was alive was a miracle in itself.

"Ber's not gonna believe this" he muttered to himself as he made his way home with the stranger. Firewood, forgotten for another day.


	2. Introductions

Magnus let out a long sigh as he sat down on his chair. Glancing at the stranger who now lay on his bed across him.

Said stranger was now cleaned up and Magnus could only hope that the coat and blankets would be enough to keep the man warm. The fire was burning in the hearth so the cabin was considerably warmer.

Magnus had considered going back out but he didn’t want to not be available in case the man woke up. Amidst his contemplation a Snowstorm began which convinced him to stay put and now it was already evening.

“Lucky I found ya when I did huh” he said looking at the man.

The man was well-built although a bit on the lean side.

What bothered Magnus though, was despite all the blood, the man didn’t seem to have a single scratch on his pale body. Magnus thought he might have had some head injury what with the amount of blood on his wispy hair, it was nothing short of weird.

This led to another round of questions swirling in Magnus’s head as he scratched his golden hair in thought. Then something clicked

_Did I just kidnap a person?!!_

He felt alarmed but then he began to chuckle

“You’re overthinking things again Magnus” he said to himself

Reaching for a piece of wood and the carving knife by his bed side table he began to whittle away to chase away any unwanted thoughts amidst the background noise of the roaring fireplace and the strangers soft breaths.

* * *

_The smell of smouldering firewood was the first thing he registered. The second was that he was in unfamiliar territory. He tried to remember what happened but his head his head felt fuzzy and clogged. He sensed another presence albeit non-threatening. What was going on?_

* * *

Magnus awoke with a start, and a backache, sleeping in a chair tended to have that effect.

Stretching out his body and glancing at the now smouldering fireplace he mentally reminded himself that he was going to have to get more firewood.

Then as he spun around to check on this stranger he had brought home, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

Blue eyes met a pair of lilac ones.

The stranger had awoken and was now currently staring at Magnus.

After regaining his bearings Magnus cleared his throat and decided to ask first question that popped into his head

“H-how long have you been staring at me”

The stranger’s eyes didn’t move as he replied in a voice, both soft and deep

“A while”

“Ah..” was all Magnus could reply

The man was still looking at him then Magnus realized he should probably explain the situation

He cleared his throat

“I’m Magnus.” He said stretching out his arm, but the stranger just looked at it.

Magnus cleared his throat again and laughed nervously, dropping his hand, he began to explain

“I found ya in the woods” he began” You were buried under a pile of snow about yay high” he gestured “And knocked out, so I decided to bring you to my house before ya turned into an icicle” Magnus decided to leave out the part about blood he didn’t want to alarm the man just yet.

The man remained silent for a moment digesting Magnus’s words.

“Why would I be in the woods?” he asked finally, eyebrows furrowed.

Magnus raised his “Well I was hoping you would know the answer to that” 

The man frowned again

“Am I in Finland”

“Uh No.” Magnus scratched his neck “You’re in Sweden actually. A little place called _Fristadden_ to be exact”

The man nodded deep in thought

“Do you know where you come from?” Magnus probed

The stranger shook his head and began to rub his forehead with his hands as silence enveloped them again

Then he let out a frustrated growl which caught Magnus off-guard.

“Sorry” the man said Noticing Magnus’s expression “My head feels fuzzy, I’m afraid I can’t remember anything”

“Hey it’s okay”, Magnus said raising his hands placating and giving the forlorn man a warm smile

“Do you remember your name at least?"

The man squinted for a moment then muttered

“Sigurd”

Magnus nodded his signature grin appearing on his face

_Magnus didn’t know why but he couldn't help but want to help this man. Of course he could be making a mistake and this man could very much be a murderer but little details like that never stopped him before._

“Okay Sigurd.” He clapped his hands together and reached for Sigurd’s clasping them in his

“I, will help you as much as I can, I do feel responsible for ya right now after all.”

Sigurd quirked an eyebrow at the now beaming man

“Okay... thank you?”

The confused look on Sigurd’s face made Magnus smile even wider

“You’re welcome” Magnus said releasing his hands “Now let’s see if some food will jog that memory of yours”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fristad" is Swedish for sanctuary  
> Comments are appreciated :)


	3. Dawn

To say Sigurd could eat would be an understatement. Magnus could only watch as the man stuffed his face with all the grace of a wolverine.

Magnus had prepared oats with Rye bread and within the time Magnus had finished his meal the Sigurd was already on his 3rd helping. Magnus didn’t know how a man of his size was packing all that food away but he guessed being stranded in the snow for goodness knows how long wold have that effect on people.

He probably burns through food fast

Speaking of burning

“Sigurd”

A grunt was all he got in reply as the man didn’t look up from his food, Understandable.

“My firewood’s run out. I need to get some more from the forest” he continued “are you gonna be okay?”

Sigurd stopped chewing and swallowed.

“Why don’t I just come with you?” he looked at Magnus

“I just thought you might want to rest some more plus I don’t want to stress you out” Magnus said sheepishly

Sigurd raised an eyebrow and drank a glass a of water before he responded

“If anything I’m the one being an inconvenience” he countered “Let me help”

Magnus wasn’t sure but he didn’t really want to leave his new companion all alone so he guessed it was okay

“Alright then”

* * *

Magnus made a mental note to get Sigurd some better clothes when he went to the market, and shoes as well. Sigurd was currently wearing a shirt and pants with boots that were just a little loose. The coat was the only thing that actually fit him properly. But if he minded he didn’t say anything.

They trudged through the snow into the forest, Magnus with his axe strapped to his back while he dragged a sled and Sigurd following close behind.

Magnus couldn’t help but notice that Sigurd was very quiet, not that that bothered him. He didn’t come across as the talkative type but more than once Magnus had to glance back to be sure Sigurd was still behind him.

Once they came into the forest clearing Magnus set to work immediately. Choosing a sturdy tree he began to cut while the other man watched.

Sigurd on the other hand was lost in thought as his eyes followed the swinging motion of Magnus’s

He would be lying if he said he was comfortable with how things had turned out. Not being able to remember anything was a pain, to put it lightly. His head didn’t hurt anymore but it still felt fuzzy. He couldn’t even remember where he came from nor if he were travelling with someone or not. It was quite the predicament.

Then there was Magnus. This Man had apparently found him and was now taking care of him despite not knowing a thing about him. Sigurd found it rather odd but all the same was grateful, he could have been dead by now after all.

He was brought out of his reverie by a loud crashing sound.

“This should do it” Magnus grinned wiping some sweat from his brow “I’m going to cut it so it can fit in the sled, you could gather some branches while I’m at it.”

Sigurd nodded and set out to gather any he could find

By the time Sigurd was done. Magnus had begun to load up the sled though he seemed to be doing so with some difficulty.

Sigurd on the other hand had gathered up an impressive pile which he was now tying up with some rope.

“Need any help?” Sigurd asked finishing up his knot

Not to worry Magnus said as he struggled to lift the last piece unto his sled “almost got it”

Sigurd looked at him sceptically

it only took the log slipping from Magnus's hands a second time before he looked sheepishly at Sigurd

“I guess I do need some help”

A huff was all he received from the other man

Sigurd then proceeded to pick up the offending log like it was merely a nuisance and placed it on the sled while Magnus only gaped

“Are you sure you’re not some sort of bodybuilder.”

“Well….I wouldn’t know” Sigurd answered matter of factly

“Right, Right” Magnus said as he completed the final knot on the sled. 

“Ill drag the sled back. It’s only fair” Sigurd insisted

“You sure are stubborn” Magnus laughed giving his companion a pat on the back. But he relented.

Picking up Sigurd’s pile he led the way back to the cabin

* * *

“Did you make this?” Sigurd asked holding up the figurine on the mantel

They had returned home a couple of hours ago. Magnus had shown Sigurd the shed and where what went were. They were now stuck in their house once more as another blizzard had begun,

They were getting too frequent lately.

“Ya, I did” Magnus said as he stocked the fireplace once more

“It’s beautiful” Sigurd said turning over the little wooden figurine of the man in his hand

“They all are” he said referring to the other little sculptures on the mantel.

“Ah Well it’s nothing” Magnus blushed as Sigurd put it back

“Nothing?”

“Y-Ya”

“It doesn’t seem like nothing” Sigurd murmured

“Okay fine” Magnus said putting his poker aside and taking a seat on his small couch “It’s just something I like to do in my spare time. Call it a hobby if you will”

“Oh!”

_Was that a smirk?_

“The level of detail on this wolf seems to suggest otherwise”

“I-It’s nothing important” Magnus stuttered, he wasn’t used to getting compliments for his carvings seeing as he never actually showed anyone.

Well except for Berwald but he doesn’t count

“Hmm” Sigurd hummed “Well if it’s worth anything, I think it is. Anything from the heart always is after all”

And as Sigurd placed the wolf in his lap, Magnus once again found himself dwelling on things he normally wouldn’t because of the man in front of him

"Ya don't say"

_His father had said the exact same thing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to get this chapter up by Monday but .....  
> Well here's the chapter


	4. Troublesome

“Sorry Magnus, but he’s out of town”

Magnus let out a groan that garnered a look from Elizabeta across the room. Eduard half winced in sympathy.

Magnus had told Sigurd he was going into town to see if his cousin Berwald, who happened to be the Chief Security Officer in the entire town, was availaible. He figured that Ber would probably be the best to handle a missing person’s case.

Sigurd unsurprisingly only responded with a single nod and stayed home. Magnus had never seen someone so comfortable with doing nothing.

_Like a cat._

Now here he was in the reception of the security building but no Berwald.

The Fristadden Security station was a fairly small building. It only held a reception area and a couple of cells. In the reception area were three desks and chairs. The first was occupied by Eduard, Berwald’s assistant, a young man in his late teens with light brown hair and teal eyes behind his glasses. On the right was Elizabeta, Berwald’s Second in command, a strong woman with long chestnut hair who was currently polishing a frying pan. There really wasn’t much crime here and between Berwald’s unwavering glare and Eizabeta’s frying pan it was no surprise.

It seemed Ivan was out today as the third desk to the left was unoccupied.

Behind it was a door further back and it read

**CHIEF BERWALD OXESTIERNA**

Magnus had half the mind to go in there and raid Berwald’s beer stash.

He really thought he would have been able to get somewhere today concerning Sigurd’s case. Now he was going to have to go back empty handed. Stupid Ber and his random trips.

Eduard seemed to pick up on Magnus’s distress

“He’ll be back in a few days, don’t worry about it. I’ll let him know you came around when he returns”

Magnus couldn’t really be upset, especially not with Eduard. The guy wouldn’t hurt a fly, well unless the fly managed to distract him while he arranged the numerous folders and documents on his table in alphabetical order. Then by all means he would.

“This must really be important if you want to see Berwald this much” Eduard adjusted his glasses “I could pass on a message if you want”

“Thanks Eduard, it’s a bit personal but I appreciate it” Magnus smiled

“Anytime Magnus”

“I see the big guy’s out as well” Magnus gestured to Ivan’s table

This time it was Elizabeta who replied

“You know how Ivan is. Always has his hands full with one thing or the other. Even moreso lately with that new Company from the East moving in.”

Magnus had seen them. It was an Asian company, “ _Zhōngshí de long”_ they had moved in a few months ago. Magnus didn’t really see the need of any company’s here. People were pretty content already. There had been several protests about it and Berwald didn’t even like the idea but a government contract was a government contract.

“That reminds me Magnus” Elizabeta said admiring her handiwork “if ya see Gilbert give him this for me tell him it’s a present.”

She raised her middle finger to Magnus

Eduard groaned

“Anything for you Elizabeta” Magnus laughed

Waving to them he left the building.

He decided to take a little walk around town. Magnus let his mind wander back to what Sigurd had said to him earlier. It was super creepy how he had said the same thing his father had said but when he asked Sigurd where he had heard it from the man merely shrugged and remarked that he didn’t know.

Quite the conversationalist that guy.

He smiled at some friendly faces as he walked through the streets keeping his thoughts buried. He stopped at a bench and watched some Children as they began to play in the slowly receding snow. With Berwald out of town he was at a dead end for the most part. How did one help a man who didn’t even know where he came from?

The ball rolled to him and he lightly kicked it back to the expectant children and allowed a smile to grace his face as they continued to play

Magnus decided.

It seemed like Elizabeta’s message would be delivered a lot sooner than she expected.

* * *

“Are you ready to take a little trip?” Was what Magnus had announced when he got back in the evening and Sigurd had not bothered to question it. He remained on his now almost permanent position on the couch. He didn’t want to bother his host so he declined to sleep on Magnus’s bed and had claimed the couch instead. Which was surprisingly comfortable.

Magnus had also kept to his promise and gotten him better boots and a jacket from the market. Which of course Sigurd was grateful for. Although He had decided to keep wearing Magnus’s coat.

And when Magnus asked he simply said

“It’s comfortable”

But now as they trudged on in the morning he was beginning to wish he had protested just a little bit more. Apparently this Gilbert was Magnus’s friend and trading partner. Considering the fact that Sigurd hadn’t met anyone other than Magnus since he was rescued he was understandably apprehensive about meeting this Person.

“I’m okay here” Sigurd had protested

“Come on Sigurd” Magnus had coaxed him out of his makeshift couch bed earlier “Besides it would do you good to meet someone new you can’t stay in here forever.”

“I can”

“Geez you sure are stubborn.” Magnus scratched his head. “Like a cat”

Sigurd glared at him

Magnus laughed “Don’t give me that look come on, you’d like Gil he’s even louder than me.”

Sigurd obviously didn’t consider that a good thing

Gilbert didn’t live too far away from Magnus’s cabin but it was further from town than Magnus’s was.

Magnus had joked that where he had chosen to live out here, Gilbert had been chased out of town.

This of course did not help Sigurd’s preconceived notion about said person but he couldn’t deny he was curious.

“Ah here we are” Magnus said as they stood in front of the cabin. It didn’t look out of the ordinary just slightly bigger than Magnus’s.

A couple of knocks and a shout of “Gil ya bastard wake up” from Magnus was all it took before the sound of footsteps reached both their ears.

The man who opened the door was almost as white as the snow around them. He had short messy white hair and scarlet eyes with a scar that ran down his left eye. The only way to describe his appearance was dishevelled. Needless to say Sigurd disliked him immediately.

“Magnus,Buddy” Gilbert grinned pulling Magnus into a hug “how has winter been treating you?”

Even his voice sounded odd. Like it had been used too much.

“Same old Same old”

“Got any news for me”

“Not really…Oh Elizabeta left you a message”

Magnus made a show of searching his jacket pocket while Gilbert looked on eagerly

“Let me just….Ah here it is”

At the sight of the middle finger Gilbert burst out laughing, or cackling is what others would describe it as.

“Good old Liz” he smiled

Then he quirked his eyebrow

“Who might this be?”

“Oh this is Sigurd” Magnus said realising he should have introduced them first “A friend”

“A friend?”

“Yeah”

Gilbert raised his eyebrow again and his gaze lingered on Sigurd a bit longer than necessary.

“‘He mute?”

“Uh No” Magnus chuckled “He doesn’t seem to talk much it’s kind of his thing. That and sleeping”

“No it’s not“ Sigurd flicked him lightly on his arm earning a grin from Matthias

“Ah he speaks” Gilbert said

Magnus chuckled while Sigurd just glared at him

“So what brings you and your new friend here?”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about”

Gilbert nodded

“No use standing around here then, come in.”

* * *

For all of Gilbert’s eccentricities his cabin was surprisingly tidy.

There were two armchairs in front of his fireplace and a few pictures on the mantel.

The pictures were of him and a smaller boy with blonde hair and Skin with a lot more warmth. In a cage by the corner lay a small snoring yellow bird.

“How’s Ludwig by the way” Magnus asked as he sat down

“Oh he’s fine” Gilbert beamed. “He sent a letter the other day he says he made a new friend too.”

Gilbert and his brother had “left” Southern Germany after what Gilbert liked to call “ _An altercation with his townspeople_ ”. It was quite the journey but they made it and now Ludwig had gone off to study all the way in Rome.

“So what’s the problem” Gil asked leaning back in his chair

Magnus explained how he had found Sigurd leaving out the gory details of course. He didn’t think Gilbert needed to know that.

Gilbert, Magnus, had found out was a very good listener.

“Amnesia huh” Gilbert nodded when Magnus was done

“I hate to state the obvious here Matt but you know I’m not a doctor. Not exactly sure what you want me to do here”

“I was hoping you could find out where he comes from or at least narrow it down a bit”

Gilbert seemed to pause and think it over

“Alright I’ll give it a shot. Hey”

Sigurd hadn’t been paying attention to either of them it seemed and had been more interested watching Gilbert’s little bird sleep.

“What” he answered when Magnus called his name

“Well you’ve sure got your head in the clouds huh.” Remarked Gilbert

“Hey Gil I’m going to get some water”

“Go ahead” Gilbert said fixng his yes on Sigurd

< You must have hit your head very hard. Are you sure something’s not broken>

Sigurd raised his eyebrows

“What”

Once he was sure Magnus was out of earshot Gilbert’s face turned serious

< Hva gjør du egentlig her >

< Hva snakker du om > Sigurd asked confused

< Ekki spila heimsk með mér.> Gilbert hissed sharply rising up from his chair which caused Sigurd to step back startled

<I don’t know what your plan is but know that Fristadden is not a place you or your kind want to mess with>

< Ertu að hóta mér? >Sigurd frowned

“Ooh” Gilbert smirked “looks like your brain might not be broken after all.

He moved closer

“What do you think”

Sigurd began to seriously contemplate snapping this man’s neck.

Fortunately Magnus chose the right moment to reappear.

“Hey Gil you really need to fix your tap and would it kill ya to get….”

Magnus had not expected to see Gilbert and Sigurd locked in a stare down, with Sigurd looking like he was seconds away from strangling the shorter man at any moment.

“Hey,Hey!! What’s going on here”

Magnus moved to separate Gilbert and Sigurd who were mere inches from each other’s faces

Gilbert cleared his throat

“Everything’s fine” smiled Gilbert waving Magnus off “Sigurd and I just had a little misunderstanding that’s all”

Magnus placed his hand on Sigurd’s shoulder and that seemed to cause the man to at least unclench his fists.

“Gilbert you really need to stop provoking people” Magnus warned

“Yeah,Yeah” Gilbert said

“His Norwegian is pretty perfect” Gilbert continued picking his ear “but so is his Icelandic.”

“I’d say he’s Norwegian but I could be wrong Sorry” He flicked his finger

“What are you talking about Gil at least it’s a start”

“Glad you appreciate it then”

Gilbert turned to face Sigurd who was still glaring at him

“You said you were heading to Finland”

“Yes” Sigurd said through gritted teeth

“Quite a way off” he ignored the tone in SIgurd’s voice. Then he let out a yawn

“Have ya told Berwald”

“Out of town” sighed Magnus

“I’m guessing that’s why you came to me then.”

He sat down in his chair “You’re just going to have to wait for Berwald to get back”

Magnus sighed then nodded

“Yup that’s the plan”

“Until then” Gilbert smirked at Sigurd

“Welcome to Fristadden”

The glint in Gilbert’s eyes only served to deepen Sigurd’s frown

“I don’t like him” Sigurd said once they got home

“Yeah No shit!” Magnus exclaimed

When Magnus had asked what made him so mad, Sigurd had refused to tell him saying “ _it dioesn’t really matter any way_ ”

“You looked about ready to strangle him. Plus that growling thing you do is really creepy”

“What” Sigurd looked at him questioningly?

“Growling you were growling at him or I’m guessing that’s what you were doing.” Magnus scratched his head “It’s what it sounded like anyway”

Sigurd only gave him an even more puzzled look

“Listen” Magnus sighed “I know Gilbert isn’t exactly one of the most polite people”

“What gave you that idea” Sigurd muttered

“Buut” Magnus continued “he’s a good guy. And he did help us today. So I’m hoping you can at least try to be civil with him from now on”

In all honesty Sigurd had wanted to tell Magnus everything Gilbert had said but he figured there’d be no point. He wasn’t even completely sure what Gilbert had meant. And it annoyed him to no end.

“Please” Magnus added giving Sigurd a pleading look.

“Fine” he huffed

“Good” Smiled Magnus “’ ‘cause tomorrow you and I are going fishing with Gilbert”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Norwegian:  
> Hva gjør du egentlig her- What are you really doing here?  
> Hva snakker du om- What are you talking about  
> Icelandic:  
> Ekki spila heimsk með mér- Do not play dumb with me\  
> Ertu að hóta mér - Are you threatening me?  
> Icelandic  
> Chinese  
> Zhōngshí de lóng- Faithful dragon  
> Note: Google translate was used for these translations


	5. Pace

Magnus had been friends with Gilbert the very instant he met the German man. Granted shortly after they were kicked out after having had one too many drinks and nearly damaging Vash's bar. Not an ideal circumstance to meet someone but, eh.

On more than one occasion, drunken or not, Gilbert had proven to be a trustworthy and all round swell guy. Magnus thought he was doing the right thing by taking Sigurd to Gilbert. He had really wanted to find out where Sigurd came from, at least that would have been a start, and he thought that if he heard his native language it could help. That was where Gilbert came in. He was a Self-proclaimed “Language expert” and had quite a lot of them under his belt, or tongue?

It was a very weird and special talent of his but Magnus guessed that if anyone had moved around as much as Gilbert did they probably would pick up a thing or two. So he didn’t question it.

He knew Gilbert was rather brash but he didn’t think he would nearly get himself throttled.

He took a quick glance at Sigurd as they got closer to the lake where Gilbert was waiting for them.

Honestly Sigurd surprised Magnus. Gil’s always been a provocative man but such things usually didn’t bother Magnus. The reaction Gilbert enlightened from the unusually stoic man was….shocking to say the least.

He just hoped they would be able to get along today.

As the lake came into view he spotted Gilbert performing some checks on the fishing boat that was on the lake.

Magnus had to admit Gilbert’s boat was a beauty. It was a medium sized trawler with enough space for 4 people. It’s red and white design screamed Gilbert but it gave the boat an extra flair. Magnus wondered how someone as Tacky as Gilbert managed to grab a boat of this calibre but he wasn’t one to pry. He just wished his friend would stop referring to it as the _“S.S GILBOAT”_

“Hey you made it” Gilbert grinned as they approached him “and you brought pretty boy along with ya”

If Sigurd heard him he didn’t react. Magnus however let out a sigh

“No funny business today Gil alright. Be nice”

“Fine fine” Gilbert raised his arms in mock surrender to which despite himself made Magnus crack a grin.

“So what’s the plan for today” Magnus said rubbing his hands together

“Well.” Gilbert cracked his knuckles “We can’t go too far out today, the weathers been acting up, wouldn’t want to get caught up in anything. But, if Lady luck's on our side, I bet we could get a really big haul today.” 

“Okay” Magnus nodded “Lead the way Capt’n”

* * *

Unfortunately for them Lady Luck seemed to be on vacation.

Gilbert had stopped the boat in the centre of the lake and after lowering the net the three of them had positioned themselves at different points on the boat to at least try and grab something with their fishing rods.

But it was almost as if all the fish were actively avoiding them today.

Gilbert had managed to catch a couple but after the third they just seemed to vanish. Magnus had also managed to catch a few but they were literally nothing but “small fry”.

Sigurd on the other hand had somehow managed to snap his fishing line twice and was now currently struggling as Matthias taught him how to fix a new line to his fishing rod while Gilbert looked amused.

They had been at this longer than expected and it was already getting closer to midday.

Magnus could tell Sigurd was a bit frustrated with this, he was as well, but the man seemed to be taking it rather calmly. And Magnus thought all things considered things could actually go on without a hitch.

Of course it all went downhill when Sigurd’s fishing rod snapped as he managed to actually hook a fish.

By now Magnus had mentally crossed out the possibility of Sigurd being a fisherman.

“Hey take it easy will ya” Gilbert said sounding slightly annoyed “These rods don’t come cheap”

“I’ll get the spare” Magnus sighed

“What difference is that going to make” Gilbert teased “Probably have better luck if you jumped in there yourself”

Sigurd gave Gilbert a look. Magnus wasn't sure what to make of it but he really didn’t want any conflict right now.

“Sigurd-“

But before Magnus could say anything Sigurd had thrown his fishing rod or what was left of it to the floor and had begun to take off his coat.

“Um Sigurd what are you doing.”

But Sigurd didn’t answer Magnus and continued to remove the rest of his clothes until he was left in just his pants. Then without so much of a word he dove into the Lake and disappeared beneath the water.

Then Gilbert burst out laughing.

“Sigurd” Magnus called out over the boat but to no avail then he turned to face Gil with an exasperated look on his face

“Come on Gil why’d ya do that” he asked the laughing German man

“Me? What did I do?” Gilbert looked like he was having the time of his life "Didn't think he'd actually jump in"

“Only you would be so annoying you make someone jump overboard Gil” 

“Thanks I’m special that way”

"I should throw you overboard myself"

"You're welcome to try"

“You’re an asshole Gil”

“Guilty as charged”

As Magnus continued to bicker with the laughing German, Sigurd was engaged with other things.

Sigurd had to admit, that was a bit dramatic. And he did feel bad for ignoring Magnus like that. But he was getting frustrated and he promised Magnus he was going to be civil.

Gilbert seemed to get on his every last nerve. Sigurd was sure he knew something and was keeping him in the dark about it, that, or he was just an ass. He felt more inclined to go with the latter option. But as annoying as Gilbert was he wasn’t the reason why he had jumped.

To put it simply Sigurd was frustrated. He didn’t even know what he didn’t know and his meeting with Gilbert only helped to confirm that he was quite far from home. This whole “fishing endeavour” wasn’t helping matters either. He couldn’t help but feel a bit responsible for the lack of success in their attempts today even though he knew that it probably wasn’t his fault. He just wished some of the fish would just get trapped in the net so they could go home.

Gilbert’s comment’s aside the water seemed the best place to be at the moment. It just felt right.

Closing his eyes Sigurd could feel the vibrations from the rudder of Gilbert’s boat. He could hear the Seaweed swaying all around. He could sense all manner of living things in the lake. He could even tell where the lake met the sea. The lake was living and breathing.

Just like he was

The realization hit. Now he may not remember much but he was pretty sure people weren't supposed to be able to breathe under water.

Then he heard it. Almost as if the water was trying to tell him something. But it sounded Garbled and he was starting to get a headache from trying to make sense of it. Then it stopped almost as quickly as it started. Sigurd was still contemplating this strange turn of events when the fish that had been avoiding them all day suddenly began to come out from their crevices and hideouts and head towards the net that had been laid out by Gilbert and Magnus earlier.

This was strange.

Sigurd was now more confused than he had been before but staying in the water had calmed him down.

Speaking of which, he didn’t know how long he had been down here but Magnus would definitely be worried, He felt a bit bad for leaving him there like that. He may not completely understand Magnus but he found himself growing fonder of the man.

The net was nearly full and Sigurd figured it was time to return the boat and the fact that the fishing problem had been solved was a relief.

Even though he had no idea what had just happened.

* * *

“Relax he’ll be fine” Gilbert said reassuringly though there was still a hint of amusement in his voice

“He’s been down there a long time” Magnus said with a hint of worry in his voice

“Eh,” Gilbert shrugged “He wouldn’t have jumped if he couldn’t handle it. Besides if he does die that’s one less problem now isn’t it”

Magnus turned on Gilbert sharply “Listen Gi-“

But Magnus didn’t get to finish his sentence as the bell that Gilbert had installed began to ring, signifying the net was full.

Gilbert and Magnus cast quick glances at each other and then quickly scrambled to bring up the net which was filled with fish.

_This is nuts. Where were all this fish coming from? And where was Sigurd?_

These were the thoughts running through Magnus’s head. His last question was quickly answered however, when a hand reached out onto the deck of the boat and Sigurd hauled himself back onto the boat dripping wet. Magnus was quickly at his side.

“Sigurd wha- why did you do that?” Magnus asked helping him to his feet

“Sorry” Sigurd said “Didn’t mean to run off like that"

“How in the hell did this happen” Gilbert asked marching up to Sigurd and pointing at the net full of fish nearly bursting from the seams

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't…” Then Gilbert trailed off. Then all of a sudden he barked out a laugh much to Sigurd and Magnus's confusion.

“Frankly I don’t know what you did down there but this is one sweet haul so I'm not even going to question it." Gilbert said matter-of -factly. “I guess we’re done here”

Magnus didn't feel like questioning anything either but this was really weird.

"Sigurd what did you do down there”

“I just went for a swim”

_People didn’t go for swims by jumping overboard and staying underwater for minutes._

He watched as Sigurd dried or shook himself off and put on his clothes and he found himself wondering just how on earth he had ended up on a boat with two of the strangest men he had ever met.

* * *

“Gil it looks like you owe someone an apology”

“Me? Why”

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Magnus said sarcastically

“Ok fine” Gilbert sighed “But do I have to do it now”

“Yes”

"You know you can’t steer for shit”

“It’s a straight lake Gilbert how hard could it be”

Gilbert groaned but reluctantly let Magnus take over steering his boat

“Not a scratch”

“Whatever you say dear”

Gilbert stuck his tongue out at Magnus who simply shooed him away

Gilbert often thought of Magnus as his Moral compass. He still had no idea why someone as nice as Magnus had decided to stick to being friends with him. He figured Magnus was as insane as he was.

Gilbert approached Sigurd who was sitting on the edge of the boat. He looked quite peaceful Gilbert noted. As he got closer he noticed that Sigurd had a loose curl sticking out the back of his head. He almost wanted to pluck it off.

Almost

“Hey um, I’m sorry for being a dick”

Sigurd didn’t react

_Should have expected that_

Gilbert sat down next to Sigurd who still didn’t so much as acknowledge his presence

“I know I said some harsh things yesterday” he said, quickly glancing at Magnus who was focused on navigating the boat then lowered his voice

“But there are some things that people like Magnus shouldn’t get roped into. And I’m just doing my part by protecting the town and him”

“What do you mean by that?” Sigurd asked catching Gilbert off guard with his sudden interest in what he was saying. His red eyes were met with Sigurd’s purple ones. And he immediately understood why Magnus had been drawn to help this man, though, Gilbert couldn’t help but notice how empty Sigurd’s eyes were.

“Well, how do I put this?” Gilbert explained his voice much lower than normal “There are a whole bunch of things out there Sigurd. It’s not my place to give the details. I don’t know what you are but on the off chance you aren’t just some guy with amnesia it’s better I keep my eye on you. ”

Sigurd frowned “That’s not an answer”

“Didn’t say it was” Gilbert hummed “There’s just something off about you.”

“Likewise” Sigurd replied dryly

“That’s fair” Gilbert chuckled

They sat in silence for a moment while Magnus whistled at the helm and birds circled above them.

“We’re going to be seeing each other more often so how about we keep this between us and call it a truce, at least for Magnus’s sake” Gilbert said breaking the silence

“So no hard feelings"

“Don’t really have a choice do I” Sigurd grumbled

“That’s the Spirit” Gilbert cheered 

* * *

“The look on Vash’s face was the funniest thing I had ever seen.”

“Could'a sworn there was steam comin' outta his ears”

“He pulled out his gun faster than you could say _fahrvergnügen_ ”

“Poor Raivis though, he looked traumatised”

“Eh that guy has probably seen enough bullshit to last a century”

“True true” Magnus agreed “Don’t know why that’s the only bar you’re still allowed in. Vash is too nice to you Gil”

“You say that like there are a lot of bars in the first place, but what can I say I’m a lovable guy”

“I find that hard to believe” Sigurd remarked

"I-it's true" Gilbert sputtered looking offended

"Yes and I’m a monkey’s uncle” Matthias snickered

“Well maybe you are” Gilbert whined waving his bottle of beer around

"Besides Lili likes me”

“Lili likes everybody”

“Even if that’s true doesn’t change the fact that everybody loves me”

"Elizabeta hates your guts”

“Nope Liz "lovingly" hates my guts. “There’s a gray area somewhere”

Gilbert paused for a second “But Yeah you’re probably right” He chuckled

“You're one to talk Magnus you're banned from bars too”

“Only one and that’s because Eliška has a thing against fine, upstanding men like myself.

“Sure that’s the reason”  
  


Meanwhile Sigurd just watched the two men argue drunkenly occasionally making sarcastic comments

They had gotten to Gilbert’s house where they had stored the fish in his cold room for tomorrow. By the time they were done it was already evening and Gilbert had brilliantly suggested they have a mini celebration. Something Magnus seemed to wholeheartedly agree on.

Then he proceeded to bring out a questionable amount of alcohol and now here they were.

The alcohol already seemed to be having its effects on both of them. Sigurd didn't drink nearly as much but the Alcohol did seem to loosen him up, although only a bit.

“Got any stories for us Sigurd” 

Sigurd simply shook his head.

“Gilbert even if he had funny stories he doesn’t remember them. Remember” Magnus drawled

“Oh that’s right” Gilbert said dumbly

If Sigurd thought these two were loud before, the alcohol made them even worse. No wonder they were banned from a lot of bars. Although he had to admit it was still quite funny to see.

Not long after, Gilbert was passed out and had to be carried into his home by Sigurd and a slightly less drunk Magnus, who placed him on his bed.

However Sigurd soon found himself having to carry Magnus piggyback style all the way to his cabin. Fortunately it wasn’t too far away.

Under the guidance of the stars and the streak of moonlight he trudged onwards

Sigurd mulled over all the weird things that had happened today. He thought about confiding in Magnus about some of these things. But Gilbert had told him not to rope Magnus into anything, and even he himself didn't want to bother Magnus. So he wouldn't. 

“Sigurd”

“Yes Magnus”

“Sigurd why are you carrying me”

“Magnus you’re drunk”

Magnus let out an Oh sound as if that explained everything and then went silent for a while

Sigurd thought he might have finally fallen asleep until he heard what was practically a whisper

“I’m glad you and Gilbert were able to get along. I really hope you get your memories back, so well be able to hear your stories as well"

Sigurd didn't know how to respond to that

And the sound of Magnus snoring was proof that he didn't need to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One word "Schoolwork"  
> Chapter summaries?  
> Eliska is Czech Republic  
> Pokemon reference.


	6. Settle

To say that the market was lively would be an understatement. The place was bursting with activity as traders set up stalls and put their wares on display. 

Magnus was as lively as ever greeting several people as they made their way to their way to their stall. He seemed to be quite the little celebrity.

Gilbert on the other hand just grumbled as he moved ahead. All things considered Gilbert was managing his hangover surprisingly well for someone who had quite possibly drank his whole weight in alcohol yesterday.

Meanwhile it seemed Magnus didn’t get hangovers at all. Something that was greatly unappreciated by Gilbert, who let out a string of unflattering phrases when Magnus and Sigurd had shown up at his house to rouse him from his alcohol induced slumber.

Sigurd however was slightly put off by the liveliness and noisiness of the marketplace. Considering this was his first outing into the town at all he was understandably quite overwhelmed.

Himself, Magnus and Gilbert were in the market to sell some of the fish they had caught. Magnus had explained that he and Gilbert were sort of “trading partners” and this was something they did together.

Sigurd figured it was just one of the many odd jobs Magnus did around the town.

“I take it ya don’t like rowdy places.” Magnus asked noticing Sigurd wincing.

Sigurd just shook his head

“I’m fine” he continued forward with his own share of cartons of fish.

Magnus and Gilbert’s stall was located at the far end of the traders market. As they approached they were greeted by their stall neighbour, a Slovakian man named Janko, who sold spices and herbs. 

Magnus put the fish on display while Gilbert set up a grill at the back of the stall.

By the time they were done setting up customers were already coming. It seemed like Gilbert and Matthias were very popular.

While Gilbert worked the grill Sigurd helped with preparing the fish for grilling.

Magnus was the one that did most of the selling because...Well...Magnus.

Plus Gilbert doesn't exactly have the most welcoming presence. But it didn’t seem to bother the albino man, besides he seemed perfectly content with working the grill.

All in all things were going pretty smoothly and Magnus was happy that at least Sigurd and Gilbert could work together. He had no idea what hey talked about the other day but he was fine with that as long as they were getting along.

Magnus had just finished wrapping up a package for a young woman when he caught a whiff of smoke that was definitely not from Gilbert's grill.

A wide grin spread on his face as he greeted his friend.

“Lars, buddy, how are ya”

A tall man with hair that could rival Magnus’s stood in front of their stall with a pipe, the source of the smoke, sticking out of his mouth.

“Fine” The man said curtly then he proceeded to hold out a bag which Magnus cheerfully accepted

“Hey you remembered”

“Of course I did. I’m not as airheaded as you now am I” he asked

Magnus only chuckled

“Hey Sigurd, keep this” He tossed the bag to Sigurd who promptly caught said item and continued with his very important task of de-scaling some fish.

“Got yourself a little helper” Lars said stoically, eyes on Sigurd as Magnus packed his own order of fish

“Hmm, oh Sigurd, he’s a uh-friend. He’ll be staying with me for a while”

"Hmm"

“How’re Emma and Johann” Magnus asked deciding to change the subject.

“Johann is..Johann” Lars said letting out a puff of smoke returning his attention to Magnus “and Emma is set to begin school soon”

“Seriously “Magnus beamed “that’s amazing”

“Well it better be, she won't shut up about it” he muttered

This caused Magnus to let out a laugh

“Hey you’re stinking up my stall with your stupid pipe” yelled Gilbert

“I don’t think you need my pipe to do that Gilbert” Lars responded coolly

Gilbert only made a face and muttered something about _Dutch assholes_ while he aggressively flipped over the fish he was grilling.

“He certainly is as charming as ever” 

“Tell me about it” Magnus chuckled giving Lars his package

“See Ya lars”

Lars nodded in return as Magnus turned to attend to another customer

But before he left he cast one more glance at Sigurd

 _This should be Interesting_ he thought letting out another puff of smoke.

* * *

“Hey Sigurd”

“Hmm”

“How does it feel”

The rest of the day had been uneventful and they had made quite a sum.

They had Bid Gilbert farewell and after they got back and had dinner Magnus had dragged Sigurd outside and insisted they count stars because "it wasn’t that cold out" and Magnus "liked Stars".

Now here they were lying in the grass " _Stargazing_ " as Magnus called it.

Sigurd wasn’t complaining because, one it was Magnus and he didn’t want to be rude and two, he actually didn’t mind spending time outside, nature was beautiful, he had just been apprehensive before that’s all.

He had to hand it to Magnus though, the Night sky was beautiful. It was peppered with stars while the halfmoon shone down on them illuminating the forest and it's surrounding area.

Sigurd thought about Magnus's question for a bit

“I don’t really know” he finally answered.

“I know I’m forgetting something or rather a lot of things but I just don’t know what it is. My head gets all fuzzy.”

_Plus weird stuff I can’t talk about happens_

"So you don’t miss anything" Magnus asks

Sigurd lets out a sigh “I can’t exactly miss what I don’t know can I?”

Silence stretched out between them.

“ I know it sounds a insensitive, but I’ve always wondered how it will be to forget some things y’know" Magnus admitted "like poof" he made an effect with his hands.

“Well, if you did forget those things you wouldn't be Magnus”

“So you think you’re not yourself right now?”

“Not really." Sigurd scratched his chin "Like I said I don’t know. I have no idea who I am so I don’t really know who I am meant to be."

He paused

"If that makes sense”

Magnus nodded “I think I get it”

_Do you really?_

Magnus sat up, the strings of grass in his hair made visible by the light of the night sky.

"I think you're you though"

"How can you be sure" Sigurd asked sitting up as well

"I just am" Magnus shrugged, then jumped up suddenly

"A falling star" he beamed as he watched the white streak of light zoom across the night sky. 

"I'm pretty sure they're called shooting stars" 

"Potato Potato. Quick Sigurd close your eyes and make a wish"

"This is stupid" groaned Sigurd but he decided to humour Magnus

When he reopened his eyes he was met with childish innocent blue eyes

"So what did you wish for"

"If I tell ya it won't work remember. And I'm the one with amnesia" Sigurd teased

"That's right" Magnus chuckled then fell back into the soft grass below. A little breeze blew past them.

"It's going to be okay" Magnus said softly

 _I hope so_ was all Sigurd thought as he too lay back to watch the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progress


End file.
